There and back again: A Slayers Tale
by seer-cassandra
Summary: New chapter just added! LOTRBuffy (Season 5)Angel(Season 2) Basically Buffy, Angel & co end up in Middle Earth after the events of their respective season finales and decide to go on the Fellowship.
1. The coming of a Warrior

Hi this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. Basically buffy, Angel & co all end up in Middle Earth after the events of Season 5 Buffy and Season 2 Angel. Most of them decide to go on the Fellowship. This is meant to be funny but it will be serious in places. Please please please review as I need all the help I can get. Also I own nothing (mores the pity) so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The portal crackled into being. The light from it even momentarily stilled the blades of the Nazgul allowing Aragorn to pull Frodo from harms way. However the damage was already done. The poisonous blades of the Nine had already pierced his flesh just scant inches above his heart, already his eyes were glazing over as the poison slowly entered his system working its way around his tiny but powerful body. Beginning the process of turning him into what they were, Ringwraiths, right hand servants to the Dark Lord Sauron himself. Where once they had been powerful honourable Kings of Men (Nine were gifted to mortal men doomed to die) their greed had corrupted them into being bound forever in the service of Sauron and to forever search for the one ring of power for him.  
  
From the portal fell a beautiful young blond girl, it seemed to Aragorn that an angel had fallen from the heavens to help him in his time of need.  
  
Buffy looked up dazedly and slowly began to take in her surroundings. "Well one things for sure, I'm not in Kansas anymore" she mumbled to herself wryly.  
  
Quickly getting to her feet she advanced to what she assumed were the bad guys. They certainly looked demonic especially being dressed all in black and seemingly trying to kill what looked like a group of extremely frightened children. Well that would just not do, and so tapping the first guy on the shoulder she announced "You know its not nice to pick on someone who smaller than you" glancing at the hobbits "I mean come on, look at them they're tiny. Why don't you pick on someone your own size"  
  
The first of the Ringwraiths turned and looked her slowly up and down and seemed for all the world to be saying "And I suppose you're the someone's whose my own size" lifting his sword he didn't look at all put out at the possibility of fighting and killing a young seemingly defenceless maiden.  
  
Buffy just smiled. She was at this point in time an as Spike would so eloquently put it 'an extremely brassed off Slayer' and that was something no sane bad guy would want to go up against. "Well then" said Buffy cheerfully " let the ass- whupping begin"  
  
Buffy took on three of the assembled five Ringwraiths leaving the other two in the more than capable hands of Aragorn. Buffy threw kick after kick and punch but nothing seemed to faze these guys in the slightst. It was while she was circling around then that she noticed that for some reason or another the troll hammer had come with her when she had jumped off the tower to close the portal and save her sister Dawn's life even though it had been nowhere near her at time.  
  
Not really caring how it got there only thankful that it had she picked it up with ease and smirked at her attackers. "I think that the odds have just dramatically increased in my favour"  
  
From then on it was child's play to Buffy and soon her three attackers were in an undignified heap on the ground. Aragorn was in the final stages of his fight with the remaining two nazgul and soon they too were defeated.  
  
And so just as quickly as it had started the fight was over. Aragorn quickly crossed to where Frodo was lying on the ground and lifted him up with ease. He began to walk determinedly eastwards down the hill leaving Buffy to gaze after him and wondering what to do next. Turning Aragorn called back to her "Well are you coming or not?" ...  
  
That's all for now. I'm sorry for it being so short I will update in the next few days. Please review !!!!! 


	2. The coming of a Champoin

Hi, I promised would update soon and I have. This chapter is a little longer than the last ao without further ado here's the fic.  
  
PS I own nothing, zilch, nada. Everything is in the wonderful hands of Joss Whedon and JRR Tolkien.  
  
  
  
"Look you guys go on ahead and find someone who can invite me in. I'll stay here and ah ...." inspiration striking "guard the car" Angel said. "Angel are you sure you want us to go on without you?" asked a concerned Wesley " we could always go around the barrier on this place and go elsewhere" "No Wesley, you should go on without me, if this barrier is enough to keep me out, then it should work equally well on any nasties that are lurking about 'round here, now go" he reiterated pointing across the river " the sooner you go, the sooner you'll find someone to invite me in, or is it that you don't trust me to guard my own car?" asked Angle with his patented half- smile.  
  
While they were still arguing about what to do on the banks of the river, the border to Elrond's land, Arwen, daughter to Lord Elrond came hurtling down the embankment to the river with young Frodo as if the hounds of Hell themselves were after her. She urged her horse to even greater speeds as she crossed the river, the border to her father's land. When she had reached the relative safety of the opposite bank she stopped abruptly and turned her horse back to face the direction from whence she had come.  
  
Angel and Co were left to stand and stare at her. It seemed that she had not seen the strange motley group before her which contained within its ranks one ensouled vampire, one former Queen of Pyleea who was also among other things a gifted seer and one former member of the Watchers Council. They were indeed a strange group but Arwen had her mind elsewhere and did not pay them any heed. She was concentrating all her power on being able to call forth the waters of the river in front of her at just the right moment.  
  
Cordelia had been preparing to call out to her to get her attention when she felt something all the hairs on the back of her neck stood upright when she recognised what it was she was feeling. None of her years growing up on the hellmouth or her subsequent two years of battling evil with the use of her visions with Angel had prepared her for this.  
  
Her blood froze and a chill ran up and down her spine as she turned to face the demons that had haunted her nightmares ever since that demon that had raised Darla had made her visions go out of control last year, she had seen vague images of them but had not known who or what they were. She had seen the evil they had done, the evil they were capable of doing, She had seen their master the Dark lord Sauron as well. She had no idea what they were and had really never wanted to find out exactly what she had been seeing in visions at night under the guise of harmless nightmares. it seemed that was to be only wishful thinking. She left out a bloodcurdling scream as they rode past and the rest of the group without so much as a glance in their direction so intent were they on their purpose of retrieving the ring of power for their Dark Lord Sauron.  
  
  
  
  
  
The waters of the river came rushing forth at the command of Arwen. It seemed to the onlookers that a herd of angry horses were riding the crest of the waves themselves intent on mowing down the evil that had attempted to cross the border into the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond and his people, all nine of the Ringwraiths were toppl;ed from their steeds and washed away. They were left to stand and stare dumbfounded at the place they had previously occupied only moments before.  
  
Arwen satisfied that the Nine posed no immidate threat turned her horse and resumed her journey deep into her father's land, in the hope of saving the young hobbit which now lay almost daed behind her. She had seen the strange travellers before her on the oppisite bank but seeing as she sensed no great evil from them and as time was of the essence she left them to their own devices knowing that the ward's around the land would protect them. Also Aragorn was only a little behind her, he could deal with them as she had more pressing matters to attend to.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I'm evil. (hehehe!!!) I just love living it on a cliffhanger. Dont worry the next chapter is almost done and will posted in the next few days until then please review!!! 


	3. Angel ponders

A BIG thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed. Sorry for not updating sooner. And so without further ado *author presents next chapter with a flourish* the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a few hours now since his friends had left him, alone on the banks of an unknown river in an unknown world. He had finally convinced them that he was indeed perfectly capable of staying putt and looking after himself while they went off in search of help and someone who could invite him in. So now he had nothing better to except ponder the incidents that had led up to his arrival in this strange place.  
  
He had just come from the demon dimension of Pyleea where humans were looked upon as little more than slaves. Where he, a creature of the night for more years than he cared to remember, was able to walk about freely in the daylight, something he hadn't experienced since the day that never was where for twenty-four blissful he was human and with the love of his life, Buffy, where he was able to see his reflection and if there had been a cross lying around he was pretty sure he would have been able to touch it without the customary hand busting into flames. But that gift had come with a very heavy price. When he embraced his demon side to fight the bad guys while he was there more than just the normal game face had come out. In fact all of the demon inside of him had come out in all its bloodthirsty glory. It left him with no mind of his own. A few primal directives governed all his actions. Hunt. Kill. Feed. He gained control over his demon side, barely, forcing it back down inside and regaining control over his body and his mind. He now dreaded to think what price he would have to pay for the gift of walking unhampered in the daylight in this strange place, albeit he was smouldering a little but not as bad as back home where he would be a walking fireball after only a few seconds exposure to the suns lethal rays.  
  
And if it weren't bad enough crash landing here in the middle of nowhere after repeated assurances from both Fred and Wesley, they knew the right way home they had no way of trying again as the book they had been working form had remained in Pyleea. So now they were effectively stuck in some unknown dimension with little hope of returning home. And as if that weren't bad enough there was also the fact that this place also had its fair share of demons judging form what he had witnessed only hours before and what Cordelia had said about them, she said she'd seen them last year when she went into a coma last year with her visions, once they had all gotten over the shock of what they had just witnessed she explained what little she knew. According to her they were a nameless evil, whether that was true or not Angel didn't know, it could simply be that she didn't know their name, but the fear in her eyes he saw and smelt easily enough. Those things had really freaked her out. He didn't even want to speculate on what those things really were, let alone try and go downriver to find their remains. Considering what Cordelia had said and the way the river had reacted to their obvious evil he wasn't even going to try.  
  
That was another thing that unsettled him, when those Black Riders (for lack of a better description) had stood there only a few in front if him, even though they had been facing in the opposite direction at he time and had seemed to be entirely preoccupied with the pretty lady, he had felt their evil. It called to him, it whispered in his ear the sweet promises of blood and death and torture. All the things he'd revelled in when he had been Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, the vampire with the angelic face. He was pretty sure they recognised the evil in him although they really didn't seem to care one way or the other. They seemed too preoccupied at the time with other things.  
  
All the while these thoughts were racing through Angels head he was leaning heavily up against the invisible barrier which forbid his entrance to Lord Elronds land, so as to know the exact second his friends had gained his invitation into the land before him. To anyone looking down on him it would have seemed a funny sight especially as every now and again Angel picked himself up to beat on the invisible barrier keeping him from his friends, in the vain hope of breaking it down. Of course no one saw him and no one would for quiet a time. And so it was that Angel was going to be left alone with his thoughts for what would seem like months but would in fact only be a few days at the very most if he were lucky.  
  
Angels last thoughts for the day before sleep finally overtook his mind was how his friends were getting on .  
  
Yes I know I'm cruel but I like ending with something of a cliffhanger. Now all that is left for you to do is to review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. REVIEW!!! I promise to try and update in the next few days. Next chapter: whatever did happen to the gang. Maybe the untimely death of one of its members??? Until then feel free to fill the time by reviewing and I will try to answer your questions. See ya soon with the next instalment (hopefully).  
  
. 


	4. Fool and horses meet

I am so sorry for not updating sooner but my brain was on the fritz and I didn't know where to go from where I had stopped. Also I was having trouble with one of my main characters who refused to cooperate with me but I think I have the problem solved thanks to some help from a wonderful beta Asha Dreamweaver and WhiteWolf3 thank you so much. I had seriously considered abandoning this fic so thanks to you both. I would also like to thank those who reviewed this fic also . THANK YOU!  
  
As I've said before I own none of this as the copyright lies solely in the hands of Joss Wheadon and whoever is in charge of JRR Tolkien's affairs and I am forever in their debt for creating such wonderful characters for me to play around with. I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 4: When fools and horses meet.  
  
Traipsing through the dense undergrowth of the forest everyone thought longily of home or a hot mug of coffee whichever came first. Walking in silence with only Cordelia's frequent stumbles to break the silence, no-one wanted to be the first to voice the question that was on all of their minds, namely that they were hopelessly lost with not a chance in hell of finding anyone to help them in this remote wilderness. Then the unseen hand of fate intervened and broke the heel of Cordelia's sandal. Falling to the ground in an undignified heap, she sat there refusing to get up. "No, I'm staying right here. So unless you pick me up and carry me I'm not moving and nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind." "Come on Cordy I'm sure it can't be much further now" urged Wesley. "What can't be much further Wes. Where exactly are we going? And how do we know that whoever we find there won't kill us or did you not see what happened to those black rider guys?" questioned Cordelia from where she sat glaring up at Wesley. "Everyone here knows that we're all hopelessly lost, whose bright idea was this anyway?"  
  
While Cordelia and Wesley continued to argue they failed to notice that they were quietly being surrounded by some extremely hostile forces, namely a group of paranoid elves under the leadership of one of Middle-Earth's most suspicious and deadly, Glorfindel who was already in a bad mood over having his horse stolen and being sent out to scout the borders to investigate Arewen's report of the reappearance of the Nazgûl. He really did not want to deal with what appeared to be a group of extremely loud and lost travelers who were dressed strangely. Oh, how he wished he could shoot first and ask questions later, but they could be here for Elrond's council and it would be really embarrassing for him if he assaulted delegates from some foreign kingdom especially now that the Sauron might be about to make a move. So instead of charging into the group swords blazing he went for the more subtle approach, surrounding them and cutting off all possible escape routes. Stepping out of the cover of the trees he waited for the group in front of him to notice him. Unfortuently they were all to busy watching the escalating fight between Wes and Cordelia who pulling every embarrassing bit of info they had on each other out of the closet and hurling it at each other. The Fang gang found that they couldn't look away, it was fascinating in the way that a car crash is no matter how much you want to look away you find you just have to keep looking.  
  
So it wasn't until a very hot under the collar elf actually coughed quiet loudly did they notice that there was someone else besides themselves in the vicinity. "Oh dear" was all that Wesley Whydem-Pryce holder of many doctorates and fluent in many languages, including many demon ones was able to say at the sudden appearance of a tall thin and clearly pissed off person in their presence. However as soon as his brain restarted he felt the urgent need to say 'I told you so' to one annoying former queen. He was not the only one startled by the sudden appearance of this 'person'. In fact one member of their little group was quiet happy at the sudden appearance of this guy for not only had he shut Wes up before he got to the really embarrassing stuff he was even cuter than the gruselog if that was possible. Needless to say who had these and other thoughts running amok in their head. Cordelia was in fact in serious danger of drooling as she took in the fine specimen of manhood before her. The others while not having quiet the same extreme reaction of Cordelia were having thoughts along similar lines, that is until Gunn nudged Wesley in the side and motioned for him to go and talk to the guy. Approaching the man in front of him tentatively Wesley began speaking in Latin, and seeing the confusion in the man's eye's quickly switched to Ancient Egyptian. After ten minutes where he tried one language after another he finally gave up and turning to the others he shrugged his shoulders and said "That's it, I don't know what else to try, if Angel were here we might be able to discover some common tongue" Wes was about to go on and suggest further ways to communicate when he was interrupted by a light melodious voice "So you do speak the common tongue, good. Now who are you, where are you from and when are you leaving?" asked Glorfindel. Wesley went bright red as he realized he had forgotten to ask the guy anything in English idiot that he was. Guun came over and slapped him on the back and congratulated him on his genius "Well done Wes we don't even know who this and you've already shown him what a nerd you are." And turning to the elf before him said "And to answer your earlier questions, I'm Charles Gunn, But you can call me Gunn, the man beside me is Wesley Whydem-Pryce but you can just call him Wes. The girl on the ground is Cordelia Chase and right beside her is Fred and sorry I can't remember her second name and the guy with the green scaly skin is Lorne. As to where we're from and when are we going well that's where it gets into the realm of the hard to explain."  
  
"Fine you can come with me back to Rivendell where you will be questioned further" stated Glorfindel coldly. "And what if we do not feel like going to this Rivendell with you?" asked Wesley having finally regained his voice for the second time that day. "Oh I somehow think you'll be more that happy to oblige me" as the rest of the scouting party stepped from the confines of the trees bows raised and ready to attack. Cordelia was estactic at the appearance of more cute guys to drool over the others however were a little more occupied with worrying over the extremely sharp arrows being pointed at them by the grim men in front of them. Unconcerned with the glares he was now attracting from the majority of the group before him he turned to his second-in-command Noelopan and quickly issued instructions in elvish for the splitting up of the scouting party into those who would go on and those who would stay behind to accompany their 'guests' back to Rivendell. This done he turned his attention once again to the motley crew before him and said "Well lets get going if we want to be there by dark." And so very much against their will they were all hustled uncermionsly off to Rivendell and in their general discomfort at being made to go on as thus they didn't even notice the significant reduction in the numbers of the elves guarding them. As even if they had it wouldn't have made a difference as they were some of the best warriors that Rivendell had battle hardened they had spent much of their lives aiding the rangers of the north in their battle against the now ever present shadow of the East and the men of the South. They weren't a group to be taken lightly even in small numbers as the Fang gang would find out to their detriment if they were foolish enough to take them on. And that is how the first of our misplaced group of individuals found their way to the elven city of Rivendell and one small step closer to finding a way home.  
  
Please review, and I'll try not to leave so long between updates in the future. So go and press the little blue button. THANK YOU! 


End file.
